


straight out of a shoujo manga

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [53]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, daichi is the bad boy that picks up a stray cat in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: in which they adopt a cat together.





	straight out of a shoujo manga

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15816305#cmt15816305)

When Daichi comes back home looking like he went for a swim with all his clothes on and carrying a tiny drenched ball of fur in between his arms, Suga laughs so hard, he accidentally spills the mug of tea he was holding.

Daichi and the cat just stares back at him, dripping wet and unimpressed.

“I’m sorry, I just—can’t believe—” Suga says, wiping tears from his eyes, “—congrats, Daichi, you’re the main love interest in a shoujo manga.”

“Haha,” Daichi says, rolling his eyes. He trudges towards the bathroom, holding the cat close to his chest. Suga follows. “Guess that means you’re the shoujo manga protagonist, Suga.”

“Shoujo manga protagonists always get happy endings, I’ll take it.” Suga helps him find the extra towels, wrapping both Daichi and the cat up before turning to fill up the bath. “Where did you find it, anyway?”

“Behind the buildings, after work.” Daichi sighs. He looks down at the tiny cat in his lap, buried under a towel and still shivering. “I just don’t understand how people can still do this. Leave these poor little animals out in a box, just like that. It’s—it’s practically murder. There are shelters, aren’t there? Why don’t they just bring them there? What if I hadn’t found this guy? Gods, Suga, you didn’t see him—I thought he was dead at first, the rain was already pouring down when I found him...”

Suga runs a hand through Daichi’s wet hair. His fingers catch on the wet strands, and he tugs until Daichi tilts his head back, meeting his gaze. “I’m glad you were there to find him, then,” Suga says quietly.

Daichi smiles at him. He opens his mouth to respond, but a sneeze interrupts him. He stares at Suga, eyes wide and startled, while Suga stares back, just as startled. Then, a small noise at Daichi’s feet interrupts them.

The cat, still under the towel, sneezes again. It crawls forward and butts into Daichi’s leg. Daichi scoops it up, toweling off its body again. Its dark hair fluffs and sticks up.

Suga laughs. “It looks like you in the mornings!”

Daichi pokes him with a foot. “Don’t make fun of me. I’m a hero, I saved this cat.”

“You did,” Suga agrees. “I have a day off tomorrow. Should we take him to the vet then?”

Daichi nods. He smoothes down the cat’s fur as it mewls into his arms. When he looks back up, Suga is watching him with a soft smile. Daichi smiles back.

(It’s not until later, after some googling about what to feed abandoned kittens and they’re both crammed in the bath, that Daichi remembers their building doesn’t allow pets. He says this to Suga, but Suga gives him that mischievous grin of his.

“Guess we’ll just have to find another apartment for our little family,” Suga says, and Daichi has never felt so warm and  _ happy _ .)

 

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
